


無題(1)

by Hiddlestinky



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestinky/pseuds/Hiddlestinky





	無題(1)

[]一個愛美人更愛江山的基[]

洛基抬頭看他,用禮貌包裝出謙恭，一如既往。對眼時趕忙做出受驚的模樣，像小鹿斑比。 "索爾，你怎麼來了。" 幾年前索爾會深信不疑，哪配用最荒謬的藉口搪塞他最像背叛的背叛。索爾輕笑。他想一直天真。他想到洛基曾說他喜歡他的包容像大海，心眼卻淺過最一汪水灘。他喜歡他說你這傻錘子啥都不懂，笨。笑嘻嘻地說讓我扛起腦袋活呀傻瓜，我守護你笑眼彎彎，讓你一生無牽無掛，有我替你運籌帷幄。他以為洛基真正在描繪夢想藍圖，誰知道他是要領他入深谷，永世不得翻身。

他以為以誠相待會山稜也能磨平，頑石也能滴出淚。但他沒料到對洛基不是以柔克剛。你柔，他比你更柔。湊上你耳邊幾句軟語，你還就這麼信了他——剛，是拳拳打入棉花。柔更壞上幾倍，兩團棉花湊一塊就被糊了眼，再分不清敵我。誰知他依在你懷裡背後還藏著一把刀，水乳交融間血流如注還渾然不覺。 

"洛基勞菲森，"他平抑自己的呼吸，在崩潰邊緣自控。"阿斯加德之后。我以國王名義，以叛國罪宣判你死刑。" 索爾不敢去看洛基的眼睛，他壓下喉間顫抖後就背過身。他再怕自己信他...他多麼想信他呀。 

"索爾。"洛基倒還鎮定。"你要殺了我?你的皇后?"他嘴角扯出一抹微笑，卻不淒厲，倒有幾分勢在必得的意味。"索爾奧丁森，我只想告訴你這次我不再演戲了。我的確背叛了阿斯嘉德，第幾次了我也算不清。大半的金山銀山已被我送往援助約頓海姆的女王海拉，現在完全有能力和你們這些金光閃閃的神祇一戰——如果你殺了女王親愛的弟弟，我可以保證海拉不會放過你。"洛基接著說:"又或許，我們可以談談條件。" 

索爾奧丁森像個洩了氣的皮球一般。懨懨看向洛基，雙眼通紅...是害怕又或是是痛心? "奧丁森先生，我很遺憾你這麼的...深愛著我。你或許想問我，這麼多年我對你就沒有一絲感情?當然，有。我愛你勝於大部分事物。我沒有說謊。你是很好的伴侶。但是愛跟恨不能相抵相銷，只能相互競爭，直到爭出勝者。而我選擇了恨。"  
"我愛你恨你，索爾奧丁森。我愛你給我一千零一夜的玫瑰花束和床笫旖旎，我恨你和你的父輩祖輩，屠我族人姦我婦女。我恨你掀起我面紗的隨意調侃和粗魯對待，我愛你笨拙的事後補救那些愚蠢的浪漫。"

"好啦，索爾奧丁森。"他看向他的藍眼睛。

"你要不要殺我呀？"


End file.
